Just The Want
by mysoufflegirl
Summary: One-shot! Rebekah and Matt are going to the dance with Caroline and Klaus. But tension is in the air between Rebekah and Caroline? What happened between them? read to find out! R&R!


Rebekah didn't know what it was that drove her to do that. It was by far the most embarrassing moment of her non-life. She didn't Caroline in that way, at least she didn't think she did. She was so confused lately. She liked Matt, Matt was good and pure and human. But Caroline.. Caroline was..

She couldn't even finish that thought.

Matt. Matt. Matt. Matt. She repeated his name like lullaby, letting it wrap around her like a safe blanket. She did this ever so often, so she wouldn't think of her. But she would always find herself in her thought. That Blonde couldn't stay away from her mind or dreams.

Especially not after that night.

That night everything changed.

But Rebekah couldn't think of that, right now she had to get ready for the dance. She dressed in her 20's style dress and heels. doing her hair exactly like she had in that same era. She walked downstairs, hearing a commotion. A group of people were gathered in front of the door, waiting for her, it seemed.

She saw Matt, all blonde haired-blue eyed-boy next door type. She smiled at him and the flowers he brought for her. She thanked him, and blushed when he kissed her cheek.

Then, she saw her.

She was an Angel, she looked like a goddess. And she was all over her brother. Disgusted, she headed to the kitchen, telling Matt she was going to out the flowers in a vase and putting on a fake smile.

She huffed, leaning to the counter. Sighing, putting her hand on her forehead in frustration. What was Caroline to make her feel like this? A baby vampire. A Shallow bubbly perky baby vampire. With her golden waves, and blue eyes, and strong legs, with Stellar Cheer-leading moves that made every boy and girl look at her. Those rosy cheeks that she had kissed, and those lips. Oh god, those lips, so soft and gentle that made her swoon.

Oh God, she thought, she was in deep.

She sighed, hopelessly. She couldn't watch her with her brother all night. It will break her.

Especially not with that night between them, that secret that she swore not to tell any living creature.

She put on her poker face, and her fake smile and headed out the kitchen. Going straight into Matt's arms, while they walked to limo. (that she was going have to endure with Caroline and Klaus. great.) She blushed, kissed and talked with Matt on the way to the school, trying, sometimes unsuccessfully, not to glance at Caroline.

They arrived to the dance (finally) And Matt and Rebekah danced, kissed and laughed all night long. She couldn't deny that she saw Caroline with Niklaus, dancing and kissing. She was happy. She could make her happier, she was sure. One time, Matt caught her, asking her what she was staring at. She said nothing. But she could see in his eyes that he didn't buy it.

Once the dance was over, Matt and her walked out the school and into the parking. He stopped her, and Looked at her eyes, serious.

"What's wrong, Bekah? You're not acting like yourself." Matt told her.

"nothing, Matt. I'm having a great time." She told him, a fake smile plastered on her lips.

"Don't give me that, Rebekah! I know you've been staring at Caroline all night." He crossed his arms on his chest. "Tell me what happened between you two?"

"I - I don't want to hurt you, Matt." She told him, honestly. Wrapping her arms around herself.

"Just tell me, Rebekah. I'm you best friend remember?"

He was right, he was her best friend. Who else could she tell this to?

"I just.. it's embarrassing."

"just tell me." He nudged her, encouragingly.

"Fine! Remember that night, Caroline was staying over and we watched the Notebook together?"

"yeah?" He said, confused.

"Well, I kissed her cheek. Because she was crying and I wanted to comfort her, and I - I tried to kiss her.. like on the lips.. and she.. she rejected me."

"Oh"

He was shocked, he certainly didn't expect this.

"I'm sorry, matt."

"No, don't be. I'm glad you're honest with me." He smiled that Matt-Smile. "So now it's awkward?"

"yeah.. I don't know what came over me though.. I still like you, Matt" her eyes were worried that what she did will cause her their relationship. She was confused of her feelings, but she still wanted him in her life.

"I know.. maybe we can just be friends for a while? Until you figure out your feelings at least."

he understood. He got it. He was so grateful.

"Thanks, Matt. Really" She smiled and hugged him.

"Don't worry about it." He said, hugging her back. "Let me take you home"

She nodded and let him usher her to the car.

Rebekah arrived at her house, opening the door the first thing she saw was Caroline, sitting on the couch. Rebekah sat next to her, staring ahead.

There was silence between them until..

"Caroline.." Rebekah started.

"I'm sorry." Caroline blurted, staring at her with watery eyes. Shaking her head and standing up from the couch, she continued: "You caught me by surprise! And I was confused, because I was with Klaus and I've never felt this way about a girl before and.. You surprised me."

Rebekah stared at her in shock, couldn't formulate words yet.

"And I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I rejected you, I'm so so very sorry, Beks! I am. I mean it." Caroline shook her head, staring at the floor.

"Please say something." she whimpered, eyeing Rebekah.

"I forgive you." she simply said.

Silence again.

"Now what?" Caroline asked, sitting down next to Rebekah. Very close.

"I don't know. I mean, you're still with my brother…"

"Actually.. He noticed how I was staring at you, confronted me and told me I should figure out how I felt about you." Caroline interrupted her.

"But, tonight..?" She asked, surprised yet confused.

"Oh.. well, I thought you were still with Matt. And…" She swallowed before saying: "I wanted to make you jealous."

"Really?" Rebekah laughed, surprised but pleased.

"yeah." Caroline laughed back. then her eyes grew serious, as she met Rebekah's.

"There's one thing I want to do though." Caroline said softly.

"What's that?" Rebekah whispered.

"this."

Then Caroline leaned forward and their lips met.


End file.
